1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display includes two electrodes (for example, a pixel electrode and a common electrode) and an organic emission layer placed between the two electrodes. Electrons injected from one of the two electrodes (for example, the common electrode, or cathode) are combined with holes injected from the other of the two electrodes (for example, the pixel electrode, or anode) in the organic emission layer, thus forming excitons. The excitons emit light while radiating energy.
This OLED display may be classified into a front light emitting type, a rear light emitting type, or a double-side light emitting type depending on the direction that light emits from the organic emission layer. The pixel electrode or common electrode of the OLED display is made of a different material depending on each light emitting type. The front light emitting type may be problematic in that a voltage drop may occur in a large-sized OLED display because the common electrode is usually made of a transparent (e.g., high resistance) material. Accordingly, the rear light emitting type is usually used for a large-sized OLED display. The rear light emitting type, however, may be problematic in that an aperture ratio may be low because circuit wires that usually block light emission (such as a gate line, a data line, a driving voltage line, and others) do not overlap a pixel electrode that corresponds to a pixel area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.